


Hot Crossed Bunny

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Spring is in the air and there's something from Alfonse's past that he wants to keep secret from Kiran.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545
Kudos: 28





	Hot Crossed Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts. First Published March 16, 2020. "The Order of Heroes arrives at the Dream Gate". I didn't actually keep to this prompt, but I do plan on weaving FEH's Book 4 into this world more when we get closer to it's conclusion.

Alfonse gritted his teeth, gripping the hilt of his sheathed sword, _how could his numbers be so off_ , he thought, _months of planning, all of it for nothing_! He was determined to find Kiran and fast.

He kept his steady pace. The sound of metal boots on stone rang through the corridor, alerting heroes that stood in the way of his approach. They parted quickly for him upon seeing the urgency in his blue eyes, his white cape bellowed and licked at the wind, and his gold armor shimmered in the early afternoon sunlight. He knew he would find her in the dining hall at this time of day.

Lunch time, there’s a chance that he might be too late, the courier had delivered the seer’s report this morning, plenty of time for her to read it. No, Alfonse reassured himself, Kiran would leave her paperwork until late afternoon, she always did, there was still time for him to intervene.

He received the report during breakfast, and had left it until late morning to review, that was his mistake, he didn’t expect the one thing he feared to come so soon. It was coming a week earlier than he thought it would, and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew Kiran would want to summon it if she found out this year, he had to get that report from her, hide his past humiliation from her like he did last year.

Alfonse breezed past a group of heroes mingling in the hallway, the dining hall was not much further, he didn’t have a plan yet, and decided it would be best to recruit some aid.

“Laslow, with me.” Alfonse commanded walking past the group and seeing the dashing warrior from Nohr, _he’ll do_ , Alfonse thought to himself.

“My Lord?” Laslow questioned, scrambling to catch up, “What is it, my Lord?” he asked tightening his belt, readying himself for battle, “Has Thorr come early?”

“Not exactly…” Alfonse replied, entering the dining hall, “It’s a battle of a different kind.” He informed him, scanning the room for Kiran.

“There! She’s right there, sitting across from Ranulf, and she had the report with her!” Alfonse exclaimed as he turned to Laslow, “There’s a brown envelope on the table beside Kiran, I need you to take it while I have her distracted.”

“How will you distract her?” Laslow asked, trying to read Alfonse’s face, he adjusted his belt nervously and was not comfortable with what the young prince of Askr was asking him to do.

“It will be fine.” Alfonse tried to reassure him, “I will just keep her talking and you quietly sneak the envelope off the table. Just act natural, okay?”

Not waiting for a response, Alfonse made his way across the dining hall, weaving through the other patrons, never taking his eyes off his target. He directed Laslow with a gestured of his hand to go on the far side of the table, as they approached the summoner and her friend.

“Kiran! Good Morning!” Alfonse rang out, grimacing when he realized his error, “I mean, good afternoon of course… how foolish of me.” He added trying to recover from his mistake.

Kiran looked up at Alfonse, a relaxed, pleasant smile across her face, “Don’t worry about, I do it all the time,” She laughed, noticing Laslow sliding in next to Ranulf, who nodded and continued with his meal. “what can I do for you two?”

“Oh I just wanted to have a word with you.” Alfonse said, gripping his sword and shifting his weight, anxiously. “About...” He eyed the envelope sitting at the table, _I’m so close to my goal_ , he thought to himself.

“Uh huh?” Kiran leant on the table propping her head up with one hand, and smiled at Laslow across from her, causing him to quickly look away. She turned her attention back to Alfonse, “Go on. Spit it then.”

Beads of sweat began to form on Alfonse’s brow, _damn it_ , he thought, he found himself struggling to come up with a suitable subject to discuss, _I’m the prince of Askr, charm and small talk shouldn’t be this hard for me,_ he cursed himself, _if only she kept up with her readings, we would have something to talk about… Wait, that’s it!_

Alfonse quickly sat down next to Kiran, sliding his one knee up on the bench so he could face her, he gently picked up her hand, looking deep into her grayish-blue eyes, and giving her a warm smile, “It’s just that I think you’ve been working really hard lately,” He told her, trying to sound as sincere as possible. The smile on Kiran’s face faded to a look of confusion, and he could hear Ranulf choke on his meal across from them.

Kiran pulled her hand from Alfonse, “Are you feeling okay?” she asked, raising her eyebrow, and reaching to place the back of her hand on his forehead, “You’re not sick again are you?”

“No! No” Alfonse swatted at her, accidently dropping his persona briefly, “I just…” he let his head dramatically drop as he leaned back on the table with his elbows, “I just wanted to make sure my favorite summoner was taken care of.” he sighed and shook his head, “It wounds me that you doubt my intentions.”

“Alfonse, I’m your only summoner and…” Kiran replied, cocking her head slightly.

Ignoring her Alfonse sighed, “It’s fine,” turning to Kiran and reaching over to sweep her blonde locks off her face and behind her ear, “I think you should take the day off from your paperwork, you know, just let me handle everything else.” He told her reaching over for the envelope.

Kiran’s eyes followed Alfonse’s arm along, and her hand reached out for the envelope too, anchoring the report to the table with her fist, “Is there something you’re not telling me?” she shot him a wicked smirk, as she held fast to the documents.

Alfonse was in stunned silence, his eyes were wide as he stared in to hers, “No!” he croaked out, “You misunderstand!” he felt his face growing flush, letting go of the envelope and turning away from the table again. _Damn it Alfonse, get a hold of yourself,_ he inhaled deeply, _if I can’t charm my way into getting the report, then it was time for Plan B_ , he thought to himself.

Alfonse took in a deep breath to calm his nerves, and coolly asked, “Laslow, how fast are you?”

“Not very, my Lord.” Laslow he answered looking nervously at Ranulf.

“Very well, and Ranulf, how is your foot healing?” Alfonse followed up with another question.

“Still broken!” Ranulf replied, leaning back, clearly entertained by this situation.

Alfonse sighed once more, “Good, that’s good.” He whispered looking down and running his hand through his dark hair, “Then I only have to worry about taking care of…” he trailed off, he could feel the others waiting on baited breath for him to continue.

“YOU!” Alfonse cried out, reaching over to Kiran’s hood and pulling it up over her head and down covering her face.

“HEY!” Kiran scream, as Alfonse grabbed the ends of her coat sleeves and crossed them over her chest wrapping her arms tight around her body like a straitjacket.

“GO! GO! GO!” Alfonse shouted at Laslow, signaling him to take the envelope and run, Kiran struggled hard against him, wiggling and wailing until she fell off the bench.

The other patrons in the hall had turned to see Alfonse wrestling Kiran to the ground and Laslow running off, yelling behind him that " _He was truly sorry”.  
_ Alfonse released Kiran’s coat sleeves, apologizing as well, and told her she was _“Dismissed for the day”_ as he ran off to catch up with his partner in crime.

Kiran sat up in a huff, pushing her hood off her head, and standing up. Her hair fluffy and wild, and her face red, she plopped down back on the bench across from Ranulf, and finished her drink.

“You’re not going after them?” Ranulf questioned her, raising his eyebrow.

“Nah, I already know what he is trying to hide.” she looked at him, and smirked, “Soren told me about Alfonse’s upcoming Spring Festival version after he read the report this morning,” she laughed mischievously. “we already hid the orb stash in Saukra’s room. He’ll never suspect her!”

Ranulf shook his head, “Remind me never to cross the two of you.”

Standing up and placing her hands on her hips in triumph, “Come March 25th Lewd Bunny Alfonse will be ours!” Kiran cried out, then winced, rubbing her shoulder, “Oof, I think I need to learn to defend myself...”

“That’s probably a good idea, especially after Alfonse finds out what you and Soren have done.” Ranulf snickered, “And you have the rest of the day off, so there’s no time like the present!”

“Oh that’s right, I do!” Kiran exclaimed, “Training can wait then! I want to go into town and pick-up a carrot cake for Alfonse!” She walked around the table to help Ranulf off the bench, _“_ I’ll asked them to write, _“_ Don’t be * _Hopping*_ Mad, It’s Just a Little * _Bunny*!”_

Ranulf laughed, “Your puns are * _hare*_ -raising _!”_ pulling Kiran’s hood back over her face and hobbling away on his crutches.

“Hey!” Kiran laughed as she caught up to him, grinning from under her hood and making rabbit ears with her hands, “It’s not my fault that bunny puns are _ear-resistible_ , and I _carrot*_ wait for the Spring Festival to begin!”

End.


End file.
